Lights of Love
by FaultInOurDivergentGames
Summary: Katniss is on a girls vacation in Hawaii! When her hotel get's fully booked she has to share a room with a complete stranger who may steal her heart... Sorry I suck with summary's Modern day AU Check profile for more info bout my fics
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss POV**

"BRAINLESS!" I am startled awake by Jo's loud voice directly in my ear.

"what?!" I reply confused. She just gives me a look then I immediately know where I am. We've just landed.

By we I mean Me,Jo,Prim,Delly,Annie and Glimmer. Some how Glimmer convinced all of us to go on this stupid vacation that holds no importance to me and Jo but everyone else looks like they're gonna burst._ Girls will be girls_ I think to myself as I know have established that everyone bar me and Jo love anything that includes the potential to hold make-up, romance, salons and hanging with their best 'girlfriends' whatever that means.

I get up and walk out of the plane breathing the hot, humid air of Hawaii. The airport is buzzing with tourists coming for a vacation and normal citizens returning home from visits to other countries. We quickly manage to navigate through the crowd and find the taxi's. Jo tells the driver of ours the name of our hotel. It's meant to be one of the worlds best hotels and it sure well be cause it cost $10,000 in total!

* * *

When we arrive at the hotel I see that it's extremely high end and all the staff look kind of scary with bright wigs and heavy make-up. We all walk up to the reception and see a woman in a bright pink wig with a tight corset with puffed up sleeves. I hear Jo curse under her breath when she see's the strange woman.

"Hello and welcome to The Capitol hotel! Name's please?" she say's in a **REALLY **annoying voice. We tell her all of our names and she types something into her computer then her smile turns into a frown. she looks up  
at us apologetically.

"What's happened" prim asked being her curious self. The lady looks up and says something I really didn't want to here

"we appear to be overbooked so two of you will need to share a room unfortunately." everyone looks at me or Annie and I know what's happening

"No!" they all look at me and glare, even Prim glares and that scares me so I decide to give in " OK I shall share a room with Annie." They squeal in delight and earn a scowl each. The lady who now says her name is Effie give me and Annie a key and then phones the room occupants we will be sharing with to tell them they have got guests. We follow the instructions Effie gives us and we walk up to room 75. We knock instead of using our key cards as we don't know if the people currently in the room are decent. The door open and a tall boy with sea green eyes and bronze hair greets us with a smile.

"oh hey you must be the guys staying with us!" he says with a British accent. I notice he says us instead of me so there must be 1 or more person in the room with him" I'm Finnick O'dair nice to meet you" he offers us a hand with a shake and when Annie puts her hand out he places a gentle kiss on it before shaking it. I know that he has a thing with Annie now and by the way she's blushing I think the feelings mutual between them. Finnick invites us in and we sit down on the large plush sofa. He starts be asking small talk like where we are from and our favourite colour. I notice him and Annie share sneaky looks at each other before continuing the conversation. As Annie tells them why we are here for a girls holiday, a boy with long blonde waves and sky blue electric eyes that look so mesmerizing- wait what?! . He notices us and gives us a small smile.

"Hey, I'm Peeta! you must be the guys the annoying woman sent us" He says and I snort at how he describes Effie.

"Hi I'm Katniss and this is my friend Annie. We're so sorry we kind of ruined your vacation by getting assigned this room" I reply shyly afraid of showing myself up. _Why would I be afraid of showing myself up? _Katniss get together! I must of said this out loud cause everyone looks at me confused. I think of a perfect excuse that even Annie will believe.

"I was thinking about how my sister prim will be doing and then I got worried about if she will be ok" by the looks of their faces they look like they believed it-even Annie.

Peeta is the next to speak up and suggested that we all go for something to eat. We all agree and go down to a local café. This is where I see a face I never thought I would see again...

* * *

AN: CLIFFHANGER! So tell me if you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember to R&R and follow and favourite if you want me to continue.

-Lily


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry guys im not going to update as often as 1 chapter a day as my school work at university is hard! I will update at least 1 chapter a week. Anyway this is chapter 2**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

GALE!

I wasn't expecting to see my ex- best friend here. I also notice he's married now by the ring.

"Who's the unlucky lady" I ask smugly.

"Do you remember Magde" Of course I do she was the mayors daughter "Well after you left for the collage in District 2. I ended up being her tour guide around District 12 Collage and then after we graduated she found out I got her pregnant. I proposed on valentines and we got married on the 8th May." Wait that's my birthday?

"Why did you have your wedding on my birthday might I ask?"

"SHIT! MAY 8TH IS YOUR BIRTHDAY CATNIP!"

"I know it is"

"Guys don't mind me interrupting but are you from district 12?" Peeta says

"Yes we're both from the seam. Why do you want to know if we're from?"

" I'm kind of from 12 as well and I was the student council president" WAIT WHAT THAT WAS PEETA?!

"YOU'RE A TOWNIE!" Gale shouts loudly. Peeta looks terrified and then walks slowly away from Gale. I think he remembers that Seam and Merchants don't like each other. I look at him and feel a strange felling in my stomach. Then I realize I like Peeta.

"Guys, I will let you continue talking about whatever men talk about whilst I go toilet." Before they can answer I run into the restroom and splash water in my face. _Peeta doesn't like me in the way I like him. Peeta probably has a girlfriend. Why do I like Peeta?_ My thoughts are interrupted by Jo stomping into the bathroom.

"BRAINLESS PEETA LIKES YOU" _WHAT?_

"No he doesn't Jo. Any way how are you here?!"

"We have video evidence and we came here for something to eat."

"Let me watch the video"

"Ok" She presses play on her phone and I catch the end of Gale asking Peeta if he has a girlfriend and he says no._YES! _Now Gale asks him do you like a girl and he said yes. Next he said she's from home and probably doesn't remember him. Then he said she moved away for good and he hadn't even said a single word to her. The screen turns black and Jo looks at me.

"If I remember you were the only girl to move away from Disrtict 12 right?"

I nod slowly the I look at her in disbelief then I realize something, when her and Magde were together a blonde boy always looked our way._ That must of been Peeta..._ I always thought he was looking at Madge but he was looking at me.

"I'm going back to the hotel and you're sharing the room" Jo nods as she understands it." Also say I don't feel well so I need to be in my own room if they ask if the can check up on me say I'm really contagious. Tell me when they aren't at the hotel so I can go out without them noticing. Ok?"

" Good plan Brainless but sooner or later you ARE coming out that room. Lets say as this is a 3 week vacation you can only pretend to be ill for 1 week. OK." I nod and she gives her room key. I climb out of the window and run to the hotel. I go up the elevator and realize that her room is only a few doors away from Finn and Peeta's room. I go in and pack all of Jo's things and put it near the door. I drift of to sleep but then get woken up by Jo coming through the door with what looks like my suitcase. I pass her suitcase to her and then she leaves but then quickly writes a note. I read it and I get surprized

_Brainless,_

_Peeta is worried about you and he wants to know if your ok. I have also now realized Peeta's room is really close to mine/yours so if you need anything I will be in there. Remember to text me before going in case Peeta or Finnick answers the door._

_All my hate_

_Johanna the Amazing_

_XOX  
P.S I went shopping and got you a few extra clothes for you and I also brought you a McDonald's to eat :-)_

I text Jo a thank you and eat my McDonald's. Then I hear a knock on the door. I quickly text Jo to see if its her and she says no. I use some REALLY pale powder on my face and put some water on my head to make it look like im sweating. I open the door and see Gale and Peeta standing here.

"Hey" I say in my best ill voice. They both look like they believed it, I add a cough to make it extra realistic.

"Me and Gale came bearing gifts." Peeta pulls out some food and mineral water. He also pulls out a bottle of medicine and a bottle of sleeping pills to help me sleep from the bag. I say thanks and close the door. I drift of the sleep and only when I wake up screaming I see everyone standing there, even gale. I look at Jo and all she mouths is sorry.

"You don't look that ill now? Maybe sleeping helped." Prim says and everyone agrees. Then Gale decides to speak up

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" I nod slowly and he gives me understanding look. Everyone takes that as a clue to leave except Peeta. Finn gives him a look and Peeta blushes.

"I'm sorry Katniss for staying but I need to tell you something" I nod and he continues "I knew you was from 12 and I knew your name before you introduced yourself." I give him my best forged confused look and he believes it." Katniss all though high school I had a crush on you and i kind of still do." I genuinely look surprised and before he can say anything else i kiss him on the lips. He pulls away first and looks into my eyes. His eyes are dark and filled with...love? Then he takes my head and pulls it into another kiss this time more passionate. We would of continued further if a horrified Prim didn't walk in.

* * *

**AN: This week there will be no update until maybe Friday as i am going to Switzerland **

**-Lily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Johanna POV**

I run to where I heard Prim scream and I see her in the doorway to Katniss room with a horrified look plastered on her face. Without looking I know it has something to do with Peeta and Katniss performing some sort of sexual activity. As soon as I close the door I get my phone and decide to prank Katniss.

**(ME)** Hey, do u kno where Prim is. She said she was checking up on u and she hasn't turned up yet.

**(Brainless)** Prim not been here. look in her room or hotel lobby again.

**(ME)** Ur bad at lying while ur texting aswell brainless.

I hear her groan loudly and then whisper shout damn it .

**(Brainless) **Can you keep a secret.

**(ME)** yes why

**(Brainless)** she caught me and peeta kissin

**(ME)** oh my! anyway gotta go bye :)

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

After Jo finishes texting me I tell everyone that I feel better and to make it realistic I ask Finnick to tell Peeta I feel better. I also text Prim saying not to tell anyone about _ THAT?!_ I fall asleep in Peeta arms. When I wake up I notice Peeta's not here. I have a shower and put on some shorts and a t-shirt with the logo of my favourite book trilogy, the hunger games.

I walk down to the lobby and see Peeta and Finnick talking. I wave to them and they smile before continuing talking. I exit the hotel and walk to the beach. I've never been to a proper beach as our family could never afford it, but I have seen the most amazing photos of perfect white beaches with dazzling blue seas.

When I see the beach I gasp. It's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen! The water glistens as the sun shines brightly. Carefully I place that towel down and lie on it. I close my eyes and feel a needle go in my arm. I try to open my eyes but I cant. When I wake up I most defiantly am not on the beach!

* * *

**PRIMS POV**

Where is Katniss! Peeta and Finnick say they saw her leave the hotel nearly 7 hours ago. I know she would normally be back by now so I know she is in trouble. I text Johanna to see if she knows where she is and she says she saw her going to the beach. I run down to the beach really quickly and see Katniss' towel covered in blood. I text Johanna, Peeta and the rest of our group a picture of her towel. In 5 minutes everyone is down here, some crying like me. Then I realize something, her phone is still here. She knew she was gonna be kidnapped so she left us a hint. I go on the recorder app and I see a recording from 3 hours ago. I listen to it and I immediately recognize the voice of the kidnapper. It's Katniss' ex, Cato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss POV**

Seriously Cato?! I knew he was bat shit crazy but the fact that he has kidnapped me is a bit OTT. His car stops and he looks at me before undoing my hand cuffs and removing the sock stuffed in my mouth. If there's one thing I've learnt about Cato is that when he starts doing something he make sure its done right. He leads us into a building but doesn't lock the door behind us which I find stupid.

"Why are you _kidnapping_ me again." I ask emphasising the word kidnapping.

"Well Kat, I have eyes and ears everywhere and someone saw you and a guy named-"he pauses looking at his phone " A guy named Peeta acting very friendly. Of course you would know that I don't like you doing stuff like that so the only way to make you do as I wish was to kidnap you or Peeta. But I know you better than him so I took you."

Pathetic. That is what Cato is right now. He seriously thinks he can get away with this. _Peeta! _SHIT how is he gonna handle his girlfriend getting kidnapped.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Prim comes running down the beach pushing past many people leaving her with many angry glares at her back. She see's me and she comes over, out of breath.

"Katniss...Cato...kidnap...needle...poison-" she couldn't finish before starting to cry uncontrollably. She thrusts a phone in my hand after she has calmed down and I see there is a recording from about 7 hours ago. I press play and hear voices of 2 men.

"Cato-" At the mention of his name my fists clench and I grit my teeth. "Why are we kidnapping her again?"

"Cause' she loves me and I love her." You could literally hear the smirk in this Cato's voice. "and when I get to HQ I will show her some discipline for dumping me." As he says those words I feel silent tears falling from my face. I see Johanna running down the beach. When she sees me crying and holding the phone she grabs the phone of me and plays the recording. Apparently the other guy that was with Cato had recorded the whole convestation and left his phone near Katniss' towel so we could find her. When the Jo has finished the recording her jaw is clenched and her fisted are in small balls. Unsuspectingly she lets a god almighty scream that I think burst my ear drums. All she says is wait and I wait for 10 minutes before Jo has come back with a axe. I gulp loudly knowing she will show no mercy to Cato. She hands me a rolling pin and smirks.

"I didn't know what to get you so I got you a rolling pin cuz you bake and it makes sense. Do you get what im saying?" I nod and she goes over to prim and gives her a gun. I huff in annoyance because all I got was a rolling pin and Prim, a 17 year old has a god damned gun. Jo orders us to follow and when I say to go a bit quicker she glared at me and swung her axe dangerously close to me.I take this as a clue to shut up. I'm surprised no one has came over to us worried why we are holding weapons and kitchen utensils but then I realise its 3am and most people are asleep. Jo stops suddenly after walking for about 40 minutes. SHe motions for us to be quiet whilst she walks over to a very scary looking building. As she puts her ear to the wall her eyes widen immensely and she looks at me and nods. Wasting no time she grabs her axe and knocks down the door which we know discovered was open. I hear laughter and a snort that I recognize to be Katniss'. Jo goes in first then me and she tells Prim that is worst comes to worst for her to shoot Cato. By the way she nods I can tell she's not happy at all about the thought of killing someone. When Jo enters the room I hear Katniss mutter something along the lines of "took your time", but then I hear her gasp and I see Jo on top of Cato beating the shit out of him. I take this as my que to enter and Katniss gasps even louder when I start beating Cato with my rolling pin. I hear Katniss once again gasp but this time she looks at the door in complete shock.

"JO WHY DOES PRIM HAVE AN AK-47!" Jo looks up at her then Prim who is twirling the gun around her fingers looking happy. She just shrugs and that makes Katniss groan in anger. I realize she is tied to a chair and I get up and help her our of it. Jo says she needs to pee leaving Cato on the floor bloody and unconscious. Well I thought he was uncouncious before he got up and grabbed Katniss smashing his lips against her. He started touching her boobs and ass. Prim looked at me then the gun as if to ask permission and I shook my head, she looked relived.

"Oh shit going down!" Jo says whilst seeing my eyes burning with anger and jealously . I push Cato of Katniss and punch him the nose so hard it starts bleeding.

"WTF DUDE YOU BROKE MY NOSE" he says whilst holding my nose which makes him sound like an alien. I hear Jo whisper to Kat and Prim that I was a badass. Cato looks at me before trying to throw a punch at me. I laugh at him as I catch his fist and I twist his arm behind his back.

"Leave now or else im calling the cops. OK" He nods frantically and runs of tripping over prim in the process. I turn around and I see Katniss looking at me with admiration and pride. She runs over to me before capturing her lips in mine. I seem to become oblivious to my surroundings but I kiss back. I hear a small cough and I see Jo and prim looking at us.

"Why do you guys make-out whilst I'm here. Seriously every time you start kissing I'm their!

"I see her face filled with disgust and I chuckle going a bit red. Jo says and I quote 'get all your shit together cause we're leaving this fucking creepy ass place' before ushering us out. I check the time and see that it's 8am and I also spot a Segway rental place. I smirk and I look at Jo who has also seen the sign. I grab Katniss hand and run over to the guy who owns the place.

"We would like 4 Segway's please!" He nods and gives us all one. Then we start going down the street laughing the whole way. We get dirty stares from people out of their windows, annoyed that we woke them up with our thunderous laughing. By the time we get back to the hotel I see Annie and Finnick making out oblivious to the disgusted stares they were being given. I get an idea and whisper it into Jo, Katniss and Prim's ears, they all smirk and walk away. I rush over them and start crying. The reason i'm good at acting is the fact that when ever my brothers hit me they would blame me, so to make sure I didn't get blamed again I started fake crying and they both got punished. When Annie asks what's wrong I say that I saw Katniss dry humping a wall. They look at me with shocked expressions then they start comforting me awkwardly. I signal for the girls to come out from behind the plant they were hiding behind and ask what's wrong with me. Annie looks at Katniss ashamed and tells they girls the story I told them. Coming out of someone else's mouth was hilarious and I start laughing, so does everyone else except Annie and Finn who are obviously pissed of. Our laughter is cut short by Madge running down the hall crying. We ask her what's wrong and all she says is 'Gale'

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter :) I laughed writing it all. Review your thought because if I get reviews the more inspired I get to write d: **

**To next time bitches**

**-Lily**

**xxxxx**


End file.
